Jinchurriki Hunt
by kibaheartakamaru
Summary: A shinobi named Mika is always taunted by her villageand doesn't know why. She soon gets confronted by some konoha ninjas saying they are taking her to their village to protect her. Someone is coming after her? Who? well read to find out


Mika

This whole story is about a shinobi named Mika who is very similar to Naruto . She has isn't recognized by the village and has no idea why. Many problems will face her and she will meet many people. Some she's glad to of met and some rather of not.

Note Naruto and a lot of other characters are in this story and they play also an important role in this story especially Naruto. I hope you like it its my first time creating a fanfic. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Ch.1

_In the Hidden Fire Village, Arsona, everything is going as peaceful as 4__th__ Hokage, Urahara, wants it. The villagers are roaming around the tall concrete buildings, on the stone paletted paths, enjoying themselves. Their youthful children today are going to segregate into teams. They will then be sent on missions to help their glorious village from the enemy ninjas. Well atleast for everyone except the fire colored hair shinobi, Mika, for the moment._

Why is it none of the elders recognize me. They silently whisper to each other, or stop dead in their tracks, and pretend to go back to work till I'm out of sight. It's so aggravating, it's like I'm an outcast.

"Look it's Mika." whispered a tall brown- haired adult woman to another. "She is trouble."

"You're right ." the other woman repiled with a look of pure disgust in her face. There was a slight look of fear in her expression. "She'll bring this village to ruins."

_The two bickering woman continued to chat could hear. Mika could only hear it as babbled words a baby child would say. _

Hearing them whisper like I am not here is seriously pissing me off. I looked down at my hand that was now a clunched fist dripping blood.

"That's why her parents aren't with her anymore. They abandoned her because they knew of . . ."

Before the Brown-haired woman was able to continue her sentence she was cut off by her friend with an expression of disbelief. "Stop! You know it's forbidden to speak of _that_ out loud!"

I cannot stand this anymore.

"Would you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mika yelled scaringa group of passenger pigeons from a nearby tree. "What have I ever done to you!"

Oh crap I said it out loud didn't I? Looking around at the villagers I could tell I did. There expressions were horrifying. They looked as if they thought I was going to pounce and kill them. Why are they looking at me like that?

"damn it." I hushed under my breath.

What do I do? I've got to run. Before I knew it my legs were already pounding down the street. How could I have been such an idiot, I should be used to the taunting by now. My heart was beating fast, trying to keep up with the oxygen I so desperately needed. When I found my legs couldn't move anymore I looked wround to see where I was. It was the training are off the East of the village.

The training area was full of wooden targets shaped as ninjas. Many of the large targets had been perforated by kunai , thrown by shinobi. The area was abandoned since it's far into the woods. Off to the side was a huge pine tree with a indent perfect for a person lay in. Slowly I went over and slid into it. My heart hurt, pounding against my chest, still trying to grasp oxygen. I can't tell if the pain was from the lack of oxygen or the taunting stares and whispers. Knowing no one wants you there and not knowing where you belong really can hurt you sometimes.

From behind one of the short cad berry bushes, across the training area, I faintly saw something move with a black glisten. Tensing up and putting my hand on my kunai I was ready. If it comes out to attack me , I'll quickly throw my kunai and kill it. The animal finally had poked its scaly head out. To my relief it was just my strong yet small baby dragon Caleb. It sniffed the air in each direction .Realizing it was safe to come out it walked out of the bush and spread its wings. The wings were practically twice its size and had thorns on the end of each curve in the wing. The dragon's golden eyes gazed into my own golden eyes.

"Oh Caleb, I didn't recognize it was you." I gently whispered, surprised the my cute pet heard me.

Something wet crawled down my face, leaving a weird trickling sensation. Bringing up my small slender hand I wiped my cheek. A glistening wet dot laid still on my hand. I realized I was crying.

It's been a long time since I've cried. I usually can hold it in, but I guess it has been bottling up inside me ever since I was little.

Caleb worried if I was okay or not strode gracefully over into my lap.

"You always know where and when to find me don't you girl."

I gently picked up the dragon and hugged him tightly in my arms.

"Erooooo" whimpered Clabe, telling me it was okay.

"I know, I know, be tough right?"


End file.
